The Game is Over
by xJosieAlexandria
Summary: *In progress (more characters added as I go along) Britney Spears /Justin Timberlake /Jessica Biel fic Justin seeks therapy about how to come clean to the media about his secret relationship.
1. Chapter 1

"Shes been the only one. I just cant keep living this double life. This...secret life away from the one I truely love all the time. Its been like, 10 years now, everyone has believed that we had this giant breakup. The only thing is, is that we havent broken up with eachother, we've only broken away from the spotlight. All of our relationships- even our "marriages" were a sham. They were only a distraction to the public to protect what we have. The reason why we were falling apart in the first place was because our relationship was so public. There was so much scrutiny. We couldnt go anywhere without eachother without someone saying that we were cheating on one another, and especially with our schedules, we were apart all the time. Both of us being from small towns, we were used to people talking, but none of it was as malicious as the whole world watching your every move. It came to a point where we had hated what we had gotten ourselves into. At first we loved it, but then as we got older and tried to mature in our relationship, it became really hard not to believe what the tabloids were saying. It came to a point where we had to protect what we had at all costs and be sneaky, especially the paparazzi. How we've managed to keep this a secret for so long, its blown my mind, but we cant keep living like this. With fake relationships, and fake lives with people we dont even know or care about. People who are just in our lives to serve an asthetic purpose. We're going to be in our mis thirties soon and I feel like its time that we should just learn to deal with living in the public, but then again I dont want them to tear us apart."

"Youre getting very good with expressing your emotions. I feel as if the public scrutiny made it impossible to progress the way a normal couple would, I feel that has made you both see what the industry that youre in is really about. The public, you see, does not see you as people. The tabloids, see you as a moneymaker, and your fans will see what they want to see, regardless of what do, or what you do not do. You can't let the opinions of the world effect the one thing you cherish more than anything that keeps you grounded to who you really are. Not a music star, actor, whatever. Those are things you do, those are not things you are. Its not impossible for you to live in two worlds, but I would have to say it definitely not healthy for you to continue like this." The Doctor explained, elbows on his knees with his hands cupped.

"Well I've just been used to hiding all of this for so long, I dont even know how to progress. Even if we make it public that we're together. its going to be like we got back together all over again, but Im beginning to feel like Im ready. She has been ready, Its just all about me getting there." He explained.

"Right, and youre getting there. Like you had said, you dont want to feel like youre living a lie anymore. Its a very unhealthy way to live." The dr explained.

"Right, I mean I dont care if we both have to just retire and just go back home down South somewhere.." He said thinking.

"Well I wouldnt go that far, you both cant just hide away, its not good for you, psychologically. You have to face this problem head on. It will be hard at first but the excitement will die down, and youll be fine. It was good talking to you again today, I knew this whole process has been very tough for you, but youve been making excellent progress."

"Thanks Doc" He said standing up shaking the Doctors hand.

While in the lobby of the Doctors office, he unlocked his phone to see that he had a text message.

B: How was it baby?

Walking down the hall, he texted her back " It was okay, he said I was making a lot of progress with opening up. I talked alot."

B: Thats awesome! Am I going to see you tonight, or are you busy?

This was a tough question, because he wanted to see her more than anything, but he knew he had to record tonight

Justin: I have to record tonight...

B: I understand, maybe one day we can both live in the same house, so I can still be with you while you work haha.

Justin: I'm workin on it babe :)

B: Facetime me later?

Justin: I promise.

He arrived home to a cold "wife" with an attitude problem. Jessica was less than welcoming when he came home, and he heard her throwing around stuff as soon as he pulled into the driveway. "Hey, Jess?" he yelled as he opened the door. "Hey." she said from the other room, blankly. she sounded upset. "Great." he thought as she rounded the corner and threw herself on the couch. Their relationship was not what the public had thought. They expected them to be this happy married couple, when they were were roommates, or to be more specific- co-workers. Jessica knew the arrangement, she was also in the same situation. Both he and Jessica were merely in ageement that their relationship was nothing more than a show. Who the media knew as her manager -which he was, but what they didnt know was he was also her long time boyfreind Josh. She looked up to Him with tears in her eyes, it looked like she had been crying all day. The look on her red face was one of pain and despair. He knew something really bad must have just happened. "What happened?" he asked. "Josh broke up with me." She started sobbing. He sat down and put his keys and phone on the table. He put his hand on her shoulder and moved closer to comfort her. "Ohhh man, did he say why he did it?" he asked. "He found someone else! Some new, young actress that he's been managing. When he first started managing her, I didnt really think anything of it. Well this morning, he leaves me a VOICEMAIL of all things, and tells me its over. Then to make matters worse, I get a TMZ alert right after saying that he's out to lunch at cafe with her outside. I'm mad at the whole thing, but to voicemail me and tell me its over and then take her out to lunch, OUTSIDE?! He seriously has some balls, you know that? Like its some kind of statement to the press, like he's showing her off." "Well maybe the press just think he's on a business date or something. He offered. "Well yeah, but you know what the media's like. Especially TMZ. Theyre not going to take it as a business date." She started sobbing again. "I always had a voice in the back of my head that would tell me he's going to leave me or he's cheating on me or

whatever. I try to be fine about it but then something like this happens!" She continued. "Listen Jess, Im sorry, is there anything I can do?" he offered. "Not really,

its not like you can make him come back to me." She said wiping tears off her face. He felt awkward as any man would. He wasnt sure of what to do in any situation, let alone this

awkward situation with his fake wife. He sat there for a minute, not knowing what to do. "Why couldnt he be more like you?" she sobbed. the awkwarness intensified. Though this proclamation was definitely horrifying, he felt a sense of satisfaction that someone would use him as a basis of comparison to another guy. "Im sorry I shouldnt have said that." she confessed. "Its just that you and her have such an amazing relationship. I kind like to think that Josh and I had something like that- 2 small town kids, been together forever, but then we got the wild idea for him to be my manager so he would have job security as long as I did, and I dont know. I wish I was right in thinking I had what you have." She went on. Hearing her explanation made it a little less awkward for him to take. "Well Jess, its not like he's the last man left on the planet. Youre beautiful, talented, smart, funny-" "Haha kind of sounds like youre reciting our "vows" again" she laughed while waving her hands. "Well I mean it, you are an amazing woman, and I am positive youll bounce back from this. He definitely doesnt know what he's missing." She put her head on his shoulder. "Thanks Justin. I hope so." she sighed. "I know so." he said. "But let me go, I have to get to work. im real sorry about this Jess."

He said while getting up. "Its alright, thank you." she murmered.

Justin spent a lot of time in the studio. In his basement he had a studio made so he never really had to leave home. He was producing most of his new album himself, so he didnt have to have many people around either. His studio time was precious to him, it wasnt stressful to him at all- in fact he found it very therapuetic. He was willing and eager to work in his studio, so much so that he spent hours there that night. He started to become tired, yawned and decided to call it a night. He walked upstairs and Jessica was passed out on the floor with a bottle of vodka in her hand. "Jesus Christ Jess..." he said silently. He reached down to pick her up, her body limp. Jess murmered incoheriently. He picked her up, which was proving to be quite the task. She wiggled and squirmed, and refused to be helped up. "Jess, Im trying to bring you to your room, youre a mess." "Just leave me here, Ill be fine." she drunkenly slurred. He knelt down, "Jess listen-" and just as he said that she threw up down the front of his leg. He looked up and stared straight. "Great." "Im sorryyyyy" Jess whined as she tried to get up herself. " He helped her up and walked her down the hallway to her room. "You know youre gorgeous Justin." she said, hanging in his arms. "Thanks Jess." he said rolling his eyes. "I wish we got married for real sometimes." Ohhhh my goddd he thought. "You didnt just say that." he said, practically dropping her. "No Justin, shh, just shhh." she said as he laid her into her bed. "Listen Jess, I know youre going through a rough time, but I dont want anything between us. Youre drunk, just go to bed." Jess started laughing. "I wish there was nothing between me and you in bed!" she laughed. "Jess, just go to bed, you dont know what youre talking about. Tomorrow morning, youre not even going to remember this, Im gonna go shower, just.. go to bed." By that time she was already passed out. Justin took a shower, then went to bed, hoping she wouldnt remember anything, and hoped that what she was saying didnt mean anything.

Justin woke up to cabinets slamming in the kitchen. He walked upstairs to find Jess making herself breakfast. "What. The. Hell. Happened last night?" she said giving him the death glare. She certainly looked like death, her skin was pale, her eyes appeared to be bloodshot, and her hair was stringy. "Oh nothing.." Justin said. "You only confessed your love for me, threw up on my leg, told me you wished you married me for real, and then propositioned me for sex." he said smirking while making his coffee. 'Stop it Justin, thats not funny." She said seriously. He started to walk away, shaking his head. "No seriously, Justin, youre kidding right?." she called to him. He grabbed his iPhone and started to go downstairs, peeked his head from the side of the wall and said with a smile "Nope." and continued downstairs. Jessica ran after him, barreling down the stairs. "Justin this isnt funny. I mean, I know I got drunk but I know I wouldnt say any of that." she explained frantically. "Well believe me, you did." he said with a laugh. "Justin you know that was just the drunk talking, I wouldnt say any of that if I were in my right mind, please dont hold this against me, I didnt mean any of it!" she whined. Although this was pretty awkward, he wanted to make the best of it. "So, you dont think Im gorgeous?" he teased. Jess was struck by the question. "No, I mean, youre good looking, but Im not in love with you!" "So you dont wish 'nothing in between us in bed' he continued teasing. "Oh shut up I did NOT say that!" She shouted disbelievingly. He stared at her seriously. "Oh my god I cant be trusted with liquor. No, Justin I dont want to get you into bed." she said rolling her eyes. "Ah Ah Ah, thats not what you said, I asked you if you didnt wish there was nothing between us in bed?" He said, busting on her. "No, Justin, I dont wish that we were in bed together period. At all." She said, waving her arm in the air while walking away. Justin sat in his studio chair with a smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Justin plugged in his phone. It hadn't occurred to him that he hadn't charged it overnight, so it was completely dead. He needed some time to think, anyway. He knew Britney was going to find out about this somehow, and he knew she was gonna freak. Though the two were in love, they've been on thin ice lately because Britney feels like Justin isn't trying hard enough to change, though Justin is seeing a therapist, its almost been a year to get him to this point. The first few times he visited the therapist we would not even open up. Being in the spotlight, Justin was not sure if he trusted this man with telling him his inner secrets. He knew a lot of people who have seen a therapist, only for the therapist to have gone and spoke to Star magazine or Us Weekly, claiming they have never treated the person or their family, or reveal their secrets as "A source, or close friend". As BS as this all was, it was an unfortunate truth of being a high profile celebrity. Money talks. So because it took so long for Justin to open up, Britney became increasingly anxious for him to gain progress. Justin has always been kind of a private guy as well, so opening up to any random stranger has always been hard for him as well. He worked on his music til his phone powered on with a plethora of missed calls and text messages. He grabbed his phone and realized they were all from Britney. Frantically, he hit the call back button on his phone.

Justin: Hey Brit-

Britney: Are you kidding me?

Justin: What?

Britney: What? You've got to be joking Justin. You promise to Facetime me when you get home, and I'm sitting here like an idiot waiting for you, and I get no call, no texts, no Facebook messages, nothing.

Justin: Oh my god, Babe, I completely forgot Britney: You forgot. (She said with an exasperated laugh) You forgot, again. You promised me J.

Justin: I know and I'm sorry!

Britney: Justin this is the third time in 2 weeks. What is so fucking important that you never stop to think "Oh hey, I was supposed to call Britney today! Lets give her a call. "Justin I don't care if you had to send a fucking carrier pigeon out. I was worried sick. What? Did you ignore my calls or something?

Justin: No, my phone died. And it is not the third time in two weeks, quit exaggerating, you always exaggerate, its so annoying.

Britney: You have GOT to be kidding me. I feel like I'm the only one trying to give a 100% in this relationship, J.

Justin: I'm sorry I didn't call okay?

Britney: Oh, haha, and then, I hear that Jessica's boyfriend Josh broke up with her-

Justin: How did you hear that?

Britney: You know as well as I do that word travels fast in this industry. Is it true?

Justin: Yes. He broke up with her for another girl.

Britney: Ha. That's fantastic. A single girl you find attractive living with you, and you all of a sudden have this problem where you don't call.

Justin: How-When did I say I was attracted to her?

Britney: Before the arrangement of you and her was made. I remember things you say, Justin.

Justin: Apparently.

Britney: I'm sick of it Justin, I'm this close to saying fuck it and throwing in the towel.

Justin: Britney stop-

She hung up. He couldn't help thinking what her problem was lately. He knew he's forgotten to call a couple times, but it couldn't have been three times in two weeks, could it have? And of course, now she knows about Jessica, he knew she would freak out this. He didn't know what he could do to make it better. He tried calling her back, no answer. Justin threw his iPhone at the wall. "Damn!" He shouted. Justin could not understand why Britney's problem was lately, if Kevin's wife Shar would have broken up with him, its not like he would go and flip out and think that Britney was automatically hooking up with them just because they lived together. Maybe she was right, he thought. Maybe the damage to their relationship had been done beyond any repair. Suddenly he saw his phone light up with a text message. It was her.

Upon seeing words displayed on the screen, Justin's heart fell through his stomach.

Britney- We're Done. I cant do it anymore.


End file.
